Soonyoung's Big Dreams
by chocouball
Summary: [One Shoot] Sebenarnya ini salah siapa? Soonyoung yang terlalu mesum, atau Jihoon yang terlalu polos? [SoonHoon/HoZi] [Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon] [a Seventeen fanfiction]


**Title**

Soonyoung's Big Dreams.

 **Author**

Uhm ―me?

 **Lenght**

I am not sure but maybe around 3000+?

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo, Wen Junhui, Xu Minghao, Lee Chan, Chwe Hansol, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin.

 **Pairing(s)**

Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon, minor [really really minor] Choi Seungcheol/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu

 **Genre**

Romance, Humor, Drama

 **Warning(s)**

This is Yaoi! And SoonHoon pairing.

 **Disclaimer**

All Cast belong to himself. Beside the story line, i own nothing.

Oh, maybe can i keep Jeon Wonwoo?

 **Summary**

 _Sebenarnya ini salah siapa? Soonyoung yang terlalu mesum, atau Jihoon yang terlalu polos?_

 _._

 _._

Kalau ada yang bertanya apa impian terbesar seorang Kwon Soonyoung, maka dia akan menjawab atlet taekwondo nasional kalau kau menanyakannya saat usianya masih 9 tahun. Ia akan menjawab dancer profesional kalau kau menanyakannya saat usianya 17 tahun, dan mencium Lee Jihoon kalau kau menanyakannya baru-baru ini.

Benar.

Kau tidak salah baca.

Impian terbesar seorang Kwon Soonyoung saat ini adalah mencium kekasihnya yang mungil, menggemaskan, dan luar biasa polos, Lee Jihoon.

Sebenarnya ini salah siapa? Soonyoung yang terlalu mesum, atau Jihoon yang terlalu polos? Permasalahan ini dimulai ketika Soonyoung memutuskan menyatakan perasaannya dan langsung diterima oleh Jihoon. Pemuda mungil itu ternyata memendam rasa yang sama! Soonyoung tidak bisa tidak bersyukur karenanya.

Yang Soonyoung tidak tahu, mengencani Jihoon ternyata bisa berakhir begini.

Bukan, bukan karena Jihoon tiba-tiba membuatnya _il-feel_. Tapi lebih karena mengencani Jihoon, dia jadi membangkitkan sisi psikopat dari sisa membernya.

Kau tahu? Jeonghan pernah mengancamnya dengan pisau dapur begitu leader performance unit ini keceplosan memberitahunya impian terbesarnya saat ini.

Semua orang tahu, meski Jihoon galak, tapi dia sebenarnya polos luar biasa. Tanyakan hal-hal yang berbau seks dan sebagainya padanya. Dia hanya akan berkedip menatapmu lalu sibuk merona merah jambu sendiri.

Soonyoung tidak pernah bisa menahan diri kalau menyangkut Jihoon. Pemuda mungil itu manis sekali. Tingkahnya selalu membuatnya gemas ingin menyerangnya dengan ciuman.

Yang sayangnya selalu berhasil digagalkan oleh membernya sendiri.

Bayangkan. Hampir dua bulan dia berkencan dengan Jihoon dan dia sama sekali belum pernah menciumnya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi melihat kekasihmu yang lucu, mungil, menggemaskan, bukankah kau juga ingin sekali menciumnya?

Soonyoung heran sekali. Kenapa membernya suka sekali mengganggunya. Dan ―oh, dia punya daftarnya untukmu.

Yang pertama, Yoon Jeonghan.

Orang yang mendeklarasikan diri secara sepihak sebagai Ibu dari Lee Jihoon. Hyung tertua keduanya itu senang sekali mengikuti kegiatannya dan Jihoon. Mengganggunya setiap kali ia akan melancarkan aksi mencium Jihoon dengan jeweran di telinga.

Oh, Soonyoung merasa telinganya besar sebelah karena terlalu sering ditarik.

Lalu ada Choi Seungcheol.

Tentu saja sebenarnya Seungcheol tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Hanya saja, karena Jeonghan melarangnya, maka sebagai _suami_ yang baik, dia juga jadi ikut-ikut memarahinya kapanpun Soonyoung terlihat sedang berusaha memojokkan Jihoon.

Lalu ada Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo.

Dua sejoli yang kadar kemesumannya melebihi dirinya itu juga hobi sekali mengganggunya. Bukan apa-apa, lebih karena mereka merasa Jihoon itu adik mereka yang telah lama hilang dan baru saja dipertemukan. _Apa-apaan_. Jihoon saja bahkan jauh lebih tua dari Mingyu.

Lalu Hong Jisoo.

Semua orang tahu betapa taatnya hyungnya yang satu ini pergi ke gereja. Dan juga betapa polosnya dia. Kalau ada adu kepolosan, Jihoon dan Jisoo boleh saling beradu. Jisoo selalu berusaha melindungi kepolosan Jihoon karena menurutnya, prospek hubungan sesama ini sangat mengerikan dan ―oh, berada di dalam group yang membernya rata-rata gay, tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Tapi dia menyayangi semua membernya. Sungguh.

Kemudian Para maknae.

Para maknae yang mengklaim mereka hanya menjalankan misi yang diberikan sang umma. Oh, tentu saja Jeonghan selalu bisa membuat Seungkwan, Hansol, Minghao, dan Chan melakukan apa yang dia mau. Berikan ancaman tidak akan diberikan makan, mereka akan melakukan apapun untukmu.

Dan Lee Seokmin juga Wen Junhui.

Dua orang ini sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi karena melihat Soonyoung berada dalam kesusahan adalah sebuah kepuasan tersendiri, maka mereka dengan rela hati melaksanakan tugas mulia menggagalkan first kissnya dengan Jihoon.

Soonyoung merasa, kalau pada akhirnya dia akan melamar Lee Jihoon, orang yang harus diperjuangkan restunya bukanlah umma dan appa Lee. Melainkan para membernya sendiri.

.

.

Awal mula rangkaian kejadian ini terjadi adalah saat Jeonghan tidak sengaja memergokinya sedang berusaha mencium Jihoon di kamar. Dan pemuda berambut panjang itu menjerit.

Benar-benar menjerit.

Dan serombongan member yang panik datang ke kamar. Soonyoung hanya bisa memasang wajah datar sementara Jihoon hanya berkedip-kedip menatap semua membernya.

"Dia berusaha menodai anakku. Anakku, Seungcheol-a." Jeonghan menjawab dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat Seungcheol dengan panik bertanya.

Dramatis.

Dan otomatis membuat para member jadi berpikir aneh-aneh. Para maknae bahkan memandangnya seakan-akan ia baru saja memperkosa Jihoon.

Dan Chan menangis.

Keadaan bertambah parah.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Minghao bertanya bingung.

Chan menunjuk Jihoon, "Aku kasihan. Jihoon-ie hyung memang galak dan kadang menyebalkan. Tapi aku menyayanginya." Lalu menunjuk Soonyoung, "Lalu Soonyoung hyung memperkosanya. Aku tidak tahu ternyata dia setega itu."

Tentu saja kalau ada orang yang lebih polos dari Jihoon ―jawabannya adalah Lee Chan. Maknae mereka.

Sempurna.

"Hyung, kau mau aku mematahkan lehernya?" itu Jun.

Dan Soonyoung yang menjerit histeris kali ini.

"APA-APAAN! AKU HANYA INGIN MENCIUMNYA! DAN ITU JUGA BELUM TERLAKSANA!"

Semua member menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Chan berhenti menangis.

"APA? Jihoon-ie hyung masih polos!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"Apa-apaan?!"

"Jun! Sembunyikan Jihoon!"

"Bermimpi saja, Kwon!"

Matilah kau, Kwon Soonyoung.

.

.

Ini tidak adil.

Soonyoung ingin sekali menjerit. Di ruang tengah, Jihoonnya sedang berbaring nyaman memainkan ponselnya.

Dengan Jeonghan memeluknya di sebelah.

Kenapa pemuda cantik itu boleh memeluknya sesuka hati sedangkan dia, yang notabenenya adalah pemegang resmi gelar kekasih Jihoon tidak boleh mendekatinya barang sejengkal?

Dunia sungguh tidak adil.

"Hyung," panggil Soonyoung.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh malas. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak merasa aneh?"

Seungcheol menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apanya?"

"Istrimu sedang memeluk orang lain. Kau tidak merasa cemburu atau apa?"

Seungcheol mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tersenyum-senyum. "Tidak." Katanya acuh.

"Huh?"

"Lihat, bukankah mereka manis sekali? Rasanya seperti melihat istri dan anakku sendiri."

Mempengaruhi Seungcheol untuk merasa cemburu dan memisahkan mereka berdua adalah hal yang sia-sia, kawan.

.

.

"Soonyoung-ie? Mau makan eskrim denganku?"

Soonyoung dengan antusias mengiyakan. Ia sudah memikirkan skenario romantis untuk mencium Jihoon. Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang lebih romantis daripada menghilangkan noda eskrim di sudut bibir dengan lidah, kan?

Jadi, ia menanti dengan sabar saat Jihoon kembali lagi ke dalam dorm untuk mengambil hoodienya. Dan keluar dengan.. serombongan maknae di kanan dan kirinya.

Soonyoung memasang wajah datar. ia kira hari ini bisa kencan berdua.

"Kenapa kalian juga ikut?" tanyanya sebal.

Hansol mengangkat dua bahunya acuh. Sementara sisanya nyengir lebar.

"Lebih baik kalian di rumah saja. Mengerjakan PR."

"Kami sedang dalam misi yang lebih penting dari sekedar mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah."

"Huh?"

"Hyungdeul menyuruh kami menjaga Jihoon hyung." Chan bersuara.

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya kali ini. "Eh? Aku?"

Seungkwan mengangguk dan merangkul hyung termungilnya. "Kepolosanmu harus dijaga."

Hansol menyela, "Siapa yang tahu kan, kau akan mencium Jihoon-ie hyung dengan dalih ' _Hey, ada noda eskrim di sudut bibirmu_ '"

Soonyoung memasang wajah datar.

 _Siapa sesungguhnya yang mesum di sini_?

"Kalian tahu benar betapa konyolnya itu. dan tumben sekali kalian mau-maunya disuruh-suruh?"

"Nah, Jisoo hyung bersedia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah kami asal kami mau ikut, dan Jeonghan hyung berjanji membuatkan Seungkwan sup miso kesukaannya."

Hoooh, sekarang hyung-hyungnya pandai memikirkan trik menyuap para maknae.

"Yang benar saja."

Ini lebih mirip menemani serombongan anak TK jalan-jalan.

Benar-benar serombongan anak TK.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Jihoon menoleh dan menunjuk buku resep masakan di depannya. "Sedang coba-coba membuat kue."

"Tumben sekali."

Jihoon tertawa. "Aku berjanji padamu akan membuatkanmu kue suatu saat, kan? Nah, sekarang aku sedang berlatih."

Soonyoung nyengir lebar. "Oww, manis sekali."

Sesaat, hanya ada suara berisik mixer beradu dengan baskom. Soonyoung tidak berkomentar. Dia hanya mendudukkan diri di konter dapur dan mengamati Jihoon mencoba membuat kue.

"Tinggal dimasukkan ke dalam oven dan tunggu sebentar."

Jihoon melipir ke samping Soonyoung dan tidak merespon saat Soonyoung merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Kau tahu, Jihoon. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan Jeonghan hyung melahirkanmu. Kau dan dia hanya berbeda usia satu tahun."

Jihoon tertawa. "Kau masih kesal padanya?"

"Tentu saja. Acara makan eskrim kita berantakan." Soonyoung memajukan bibir bawahnya. Ia merengut. "Dan dompetku jebol," tambahnya dengan nada tidak rela saat mengingat keadaan dompetnya. Chan dan Minghao selalu tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan uang hyungdeulnya cukup dengan _pout_ dan _puppy eyes_.

"Sekali-sekali menyenangkan para maknae, Soonyoung-a."

"Aku lebih suka menyenangkanmu saja."

Semburat warna merah kembali merayap di kedua pipi Jihoon. Soonyoung menakup kedua pipi Jihoon dan menghela nafas. "Kau kenapa senang sekali memerah, Jihoon? Kau manis sekali dan ini membuatku tidak tahan lagi."

Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya dan memejamkan mata.

Dorm sedang sepi-sepinya. Para maknae sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di kamar Jisoo, hyungdeul sedang berbelanja.

 _Kesempatan._

Satu sentimeter lagi, dan Soonyoung akan berhasil mencium Jihoon―

"AW!"

―alih-alih bibirnya bertemu dengan kerasnya pantat loyang kue.

Jun, layaknya seorang ninja, datang entah darimana dan menyelamatkan bibir Jihoon tepat pada waktunya.

.

.

Ini hari minggu, dan jadwal mereka kosong.

Hari yang menyenangkan untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Jadi, Soonyoung bangun pagi-pagi sekali dengan rencana membawa Jihoon kabur jalan-jalan dan dikejutkan dengan Jihoon yang sedang duduk menatapnya di sisi ranjang.

"Kau sedang apa, baby?"

Jihoon melempar senyum tipis. "Menunggumu bangun."

"Eh?"

Jihoon sudah rapi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Jisoo hyung mengajakku ke gereja."

Soonyoung mengangguk paham dan mendesah kecewa. Rencananya gagal. Dia harus menunggu siang nanti kalau mau jalan-jalan. Dan itu artinya para member sudah bangun dan tentu saja akan ada satu atau dua orang yang akan mengekori mereka.

"Mandilah. Anak-anak akan bangun sebentar lagi dan berebut kamar mandi."

Soonyoung nyengir.

 _Time to tease this little ball of fluff_.

"Aku tidak mau mandi."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau mandi sendirian, Jihoon. Kamar mandi itu menyeramkan."

"Ey, waktu itu kan hanya Jeonghan hyung yang mengagetkanmu."

"Tetap tidak mau. Harus berdua."

"Berdua?"

"Atau kau mau mandi bersamaku, Lee Jihoon?"

Jihoon merona parah. Kedua telinganya bahkan ikut memerah. "Tapi aku sudah mandi, Soonyoung-a."

Ini ilegal. Jihoon tidak boleh terlihat semanis ini.

Soonyoung gemas. Ia menakup kedua pipi Jihoon dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Jihoon hanya berkedip menatapnya. Sedikit lagi.. sedikit la―

"JIHOOON! OH MY GOD."

―gi.

Jisoo datang dan menyeret Jihoon pergi ke gereja diiringi dengan kekhawatiran yang berlebih, "Untung aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu, Jihoon-ie."

.

.

Soonyoung langsung memonopoli Jihoon begitu kekasih mungilnya kembali dari gereja. Mereka bergelung dengan nyaman di ruang tengah. Kali ini, pengawal yang bertugas menemani Jihoon adalah Lee Seokmin ―yang menatap layar ponselnya acuh.

"Kau lama sekali di gereja."

"Aku menunggu Jisoo hyung berdoa."

"Oh ya?"

"Hm, satu jam dia habiskan untuk berdoa."

"Lama sekali."

"Dia mendoakan keselamatan jiwa para member, Soonyoung-a."

Soonyoung tertawa kecil. "Oh, baik sekali Jisoo hyung."

Jihoon ikut tertawa. "Tentu saja. Dia menyayangi kita."

Soonyoung menarik Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya dan bergumam. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Jihoon-ie."

Soonyoung tertawa lagi saat Jihoon kembali merona. Seperti apel USA yang sudah matang. Ia menjawil hidung mungilnya. "Kau menggemaskan sekali."

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya tapi tidak berkomentar.

Soonyoung tahu dia tidak suka dipanggil imut atau menggemaskan. Tapi Soonyoung bisa apa. Jihoonnya benar-benar menggemaskan dan rasanya Soonyoung sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Rona pipinya mengundang Soonyoung mendekat.

Baru dua sentimeter mendekat. Dan dikagetkan dengan teriakan Seokmin yang menggelegar. _Dia lupa bocah itu berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya_.

"JEONGHAN HYUNG! SOONYOUNG HYUNG KEMBALI MELANCARKAN AKSI!"

Bagaikan superhero, secepat kilat Jeonghan datang.

Lengkap dengan pisau dapur di genggaman tangan.

.

.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon heran. Pemuda mungil itu sedang bersenandung di dapur sambil mengemil sendirian. _Sendirian_. Benar-benar sendirian. Kemana perginya semua prajuritnya?

Soonyoung celingukan. Tidak terlihat satupun member. Dan ia juga baru sadar ―dorm ini sepi sekali.

Dia jadi curiga.

"Jihoon-ie?"

Jihoon mendongak.

Aw. Imut sekali. Tolong Soonyoung.

"Ya?"

Soonyoung berdehem. "Di mana yang lain?"

Jihoon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Mungkin pergi keluar. Mungkin jalan-jalan." Katanya acuh.

 _Oh! Kesempatan_.

Kwon Soonyoung tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman, kawan.

"Jihoon-ie?"

"Hmm?"

"Kemarilah."

Tidak berprasangka buruk, Jihoon menurut dan mendekat.

Lalu merona saat Soonyoung mencondongkan badannya dan memerangkap tubuh mungil kekasihnya di antara dinding dan tubuhnya sendiri. Lima sentimeter jarak mereka. Dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dua mata sipit Jihoon yang membola lucu. Dua pipi apelnya yang penuh merona merah dan―

"Aww! Appooo!"

―Jeonghan menjewer telinganya.

Sial. Dari mana datangnya dia?

"Kau kira kau bisa melancarkan aksimu, hm? Kami tidak benar-benar pergi." kata Jeonghan. Suaranya sadis. Soonyoung bergidik.

"Jihoon-a, kembalilah ke kamar."

Oh, suaranya berbeda sekali. Melembut saat menyuruh Jihoon kembali ke kamar. Soonyoung mendengus. Pilih kasih.

Jihoon mengangguk dan melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Soonyoung. Ia kembali ke kamar dengan rona merah jambu yang tidak juga hilang dari kedua pipinya.

Soonyoung merengut saat Jeonghan menyeretnya ke ruang tengah. Oh ―semua membernya ada di sana. Dan dilihat dari ekspresi wajah mereka, ini tidak bagus.

 _Soonyoung akan disidang_.

"Soonyoung, kau tahu apa kesalahanmu kali ini?" Seungcheol ―yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai ayah di group ini memulai.

Soonyoung tahu. _Tapi dia tidak akan mau mengaku_.

Jadi dengan percaya diri dia menggeleng.

Jeonghan menjewernya lagi.

"Sebenarnya kesalahannya selalu sama," tukas Seungkwan. Soonyoung mendelik. Seungkwan nyengir dan menyembunyikan diri di belakang Jisoo.

"Kau baru saja melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Jihoon hyung!"

Soonyoung menoleh dan menatap Mingyu penuh iritasi. Ini dia, orang yang kerjaannya membuat Soonyoung jengkel dengan menggendong kekasih mungilnya kemana-mana.

"Pelecehan seksual apanya? Aku dan dia sepasang kekasih. Wajar!" pembelaan diri dari Soonyoung tidak mendapat apresiasi. Justru sebuah jeweran lagi.

"Itu tidak wajar. Kau hampir menciumnya!" kali ini Wonwoo menyuarakan rasa sebalnya.

Yang benar saja, Jeon Wonwoo. Apanya yang tidak wajar dari mencium kekasihmu sendiri?

"Yang mana selalu terjadi setiap saat. Hampir. Mencium. Jihoon. Hyung." tambah Seokmin dengan penekanan pada setiap kata.

Soonyoung memandangnya sebal. Ia bersumpah tidak akan ada lagi SoonSeok setelah ini. Ia merasa dikhianati.

"Kenapa kau boleh mencium Mingyu dan aku tidak boleh mencium Jihoon?"

"Karena aku dan Mingyu sudah dewasa. Dan kalian berdua masih bocah."

Mingyu tertawa dan mengajak Wonwoo ber-high-five.

Soonyoung mengerutkan kening. "Wonwoo, kalau mau kuberitahu, aku lebih tua darimu dan Jihoon jauh lebih tua dari Mingyu. Kalian yang masih bocah."

"Tapi Jihoon-ie polos sekali. Kau terlihat seperti mengencani anak sd."

"Dia memang mungil. Tapi jelas bukan anak sd, Jeon. Kalau Jihoon mendengarmu, kepalamu tidak akan selamat dari gitar."

Wonwoo bergidik. "Tapi tetap saja, dia masih polos."

Soonyoung kalah argumen.

"Intinya, kau hampir saja menodai anak kesayanganku yang masih polos. Dan aku tidak terima."

Soonyoung memicingkan mata pada pemilik suara yang baru saja memuntahkan sebuah pernyataan yang tidak masuk akal.

Oke, baiklah, point pertama memang benar ―Soonyoung berencana menodai Jihoon. Tapi point kedua? Jihoon bukan anak Jeonghan. Hell, marga mereka berdua saja berbeda. Dan lagi, memangnya laki-laki bisa melahirkan? Kecuali fanfiksi ini bergenre M-Preg, maka hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Point ketiga? Karena dia polos maka dari itu Soonyoung berencana menodainya.

"Ini kali ke ―um, keberapa Chan-a?"

"Ke seratus tiga puluh tiga."

"Oke, kali keseratus tiga puluh tiga kau mencoba menodai anakku."

"Aku tidak tahu kau menghitungnya, Chan-a." Sindir Soonyoung.

 _Fantastis_. Chan nyengir lebar.

"Kusarankan kau menyerah, Soonyoung. Seratus tiga puluh tiga dan kau selalu gagal. Bukankah ini saatnya kau gulung tikar?"

Soonyoung memajukan bibirnya. Dia tidak akan pernah menyerah.

Jeonghan berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresinya seram sekali. Untung saja dia tidak membawa pisau dapur lagi kali ini.

"Tidak ada makan malam untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung merajuk di pojokan.

.

.

"Soonyoung,"

Soonyoung menoleh dan langsung berbinar. Jihoon membawa sepiring puding dan semangkuk buah-buahan di kedua tangannya.

"Untukku?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kau lapar. Makanlah."

Tentu saja akan Soonyoung makan dengan senang hati. Bahkan jika Jihoon membawa sepiring batu untuknya, Soonyoung juga akan memakannya dengan ikhlas ―tidak, bercanda. Soonyoung tidak akan mau memakannya. Soonyoung masih waras.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa menggelapkan puding dan buah dari kulkas. Hanya ini yang tersisa."

Soonyoung menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku bersyukur sekali ternyata kekasihku ini perhatian."

Pipi Jihoon memerah.

 _Oooooo, manis sekali_.

Soonyoung hampir saja berhasil menciumnya kalau saja tidak tersentak kaget karena suara gebrakan pintu.

"Ekhem."

Kim Mingyu berhasil membuat Soonyoung tersedak buah.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali, Soonyoung-ie."

Jihoon merengut. Pemuda mungil itu menunggu Soonyoung sendirian di dalam studio latihan. Soonyoung berjanji akan mengajarinya koreo yang paling baru karena dia ketinggalan ―Jihoon sedang merampungkan komposisi nada saat semuanya berlatih.

Soonyoung menghela nafas dan menempatkan kakinya di sebelah Jihoon. "Noona tidak suka dengan koreo yang kemarin. Aku harus mengubahnya." Soonyoung mencebikkan bibirnya sebal.

Jeda sesaat. Jihoon tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Soonyoung jadi kesal sendiri.

 _Cup!_

Tapi, Jihoon melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terperangah. Pemuda mungil itu berjinjit dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Wow. Semua perjuangannya berbuah manis.

Wow. Coba saja Jeonghan melihatnya.

Perlu digaris bawah. Ini bukan Soonyoung yang menyerang. Ini inisiatif Jihoon sendiri! Inisiatif!

"Jangan menyerah, Soonyoung-ie." Katanya malu-malu setelah insiden terjadi.

Soonyoung terperangah. "Satu kali lagi?" pintanya tidak tahu malu.

Dan Jihoon memberikannya.

Hanya kecupan ringan. Tidak lebih dari dua detik. Hanya saling menempelkan bibir, kemudian bergegas melepaskan. Tapi membuat Soonyoung mampu merasakan bagaimana tekstur bibir Jihoon yang lembut. Dan mampu membuat Soonyoung melayang ke langit ke tujuh.

Dan dihempaskan kembali ke bumi saat terdengar serombongan orang berteriak.

"KWON SOONYOUNG! MATI KAU!"

Itu Jeonghan. Dan Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo. Dan kawan-kawan.

Lalu suara gedoran pintu.

Oh ―betapa beruntungnya dia karena sempat mengunci pintu studio latihan.

Soonyoung menunduk saat terasa tarikan pada ujung hoodienya. Jihoon sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum. Dua lesung pipitnya yang lucu muncul.

Kali ini, tanpa mempedulikan teriakan orang-orang dan gedoran pintu, Soonyoung mencium Jihoon.

Akhirnya.

 **The End**

.

.

A/N: Sooooo, finally SoonHoon! Iya, aku tahu ini absurd /.\

Ahahah, abis nonton Mansae yang switching part dan entah kenapa aku ngerasa Jihoon disitu karakternya polos banget /.\

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

"Kau tahu, Soonyoung, satu goresan di wajahmu kurasa tidak apa-apa."

"HYUNG! JEONGHAN HYUNG YANG BENAR SAJA JAUHKAN PISAU ITU!"

"Apa yang kubilang, hm? Jangan menodai anak kesayanganku."

"HYUNG AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGGUNDULI KEPALAMU KALAU KAU MENGGORESKAN PISAU ITU SEDIKIT SAJA DI WAJAHKU!"

Hening.

"Wonwoo, pegangi dia. Tadinya aku bercanda. Tapi sekarang aku serius."

"HYUNG AKU MINTA MAAF! HYUUUUUUUUUUUNG!"

"Kurasa kakinya juga perlu dipegangi, Jun."

"Yep, sudah terpegang."

"SEUNGCHEOL-IE HYUNG! LEADER MACAM APA KAU! ANGGOTAMU SEDANG DISIKSA DAN KAU DIAM SAJA?"

"...aku memegangi kaki kanannya, Jeonghan baby."

"TIDAAAAK HYUUUUNG AKU MINTA MAAAAAF!"

"Di atas alis kelihatannya bagus, hyung."

"JANGAN BERCANDA, MINGYU!"

.

.

Soooooo, **Mind to review?**


End file.
